A number of mascara applicators are known. The applicators, which are intended to cooperate with a receptacle forming a reservoir for the mascara, typically comprise: a cap for closing the receptacle and acting as a means for gripping the applicator; an axial wand; and a brush; the wand being fixed to the cap at one of its ends, and the brush being fixed to the wand at the other end; the brush comprising twisted metal fixing a plurality of bristles.
Regarding such a brush, many types of brushes are known. For example, the following French patents describe brushes: FR-A-2 505 633, FR-A-2 605 505, FR-A-2 607 372, FR-A-2 607 373, FR-A-2 627 068, FR-A-2 627 363, FR-A-2 637 471, FR-A-2 637 472, FR-A-2 650 162, FR-A-2 663 826, FR-A-2 668 905, FR-A-2 675 355, FR-A-2 685 859, FR-A-2 690 318, FR-A-2 701 198, FR-A-2 706 749, FR-A-2 715 038, FR-A-2 745 481, FR-A-2 748 913, FR-A-2 749 489, FR-A-2 749 490, FR-A-2 753 614, FR-A-2 755 693, FR-A-2 774 269, FR-A-2 796 531, FR-A-2 796 532, FR-A-2 800 586. The following United States patents also describe brushes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,425, 4,861,179, 5,357,987, 5,595,198, 6,241, 411, 6,427,700.
Constant changes in mascara formulations require development of novel brushes to allow application of such formulations, typically in a form suitable for each new formulation.
Further, users also need to have access to a wide range of brushes to obtain different effects, for example different levels of loading of the brush with product to be applied and/or different eyelash combing effects.
Finally, in the field of cosmetic products, there is a constant demand for novel products, in particular to personalize them with respect to formulations, applicators or packaging in general, since reinventing products has become an absolute commercial necessity in order to retain market share.